


I try...

by Millie333



Category: any - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: I was in a strange mood and wrote this...It could be said about anyone...Fictional or real...





	I try...

I try to reach the light,  
Inside the darkness.  
But, I am not sure I can,  
It's way too hard.  
The darkness is so thick,  
It's suffocating.  
Won't I drown,  
Inside of it?  
I am neither good or bad,  
I am hanging in the middle,  
Trying not to fall,  
Into the darkness bellow.  
I try to believe in tomorrow,  
But, sometimes it's so hard,  
That it feels like,  
I would crack inside.  
Sometimes, I am not even sure,  
If our life,  
Is a dream or a nightmare.  
Sometimes, I can't tell for sure,  
Whichever one it really is.  
There are so many things,  
To be happy or be sad about.  
I try to understand,  
As best as I can,  
To try to make the world,  
A better place for us all.  
But, I can't do this alone,  
It's way too much,  
For me to do alone.  
Everyone should help,  
Try to hear each other out,  
Try to understand,  
Try to care,  
Before it's too late,  
Before the darkness reigns.  
Before the world,  
Succumbs to hate,  
And destruction.  
We should try,  
To be better people,  
Without judgement,  
Without discrimination,  
And little by little,  
Make this world,  
A better place...


End file.
